


Winding Down the Tape

by Faith_Writes



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S is sad, Gen, The humans are dead-do bee do bop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Why do we worship the humans so? When the only thing they caused us was pain…
Kudos: 1





	Winding Down the Tape

A tape, winding down the time, slowly, quietly, until the end. Until he sees. 

A lone boy waits, awake, but not. He’s entranced by a daze of flashbacks, of past lives he never got to live, of wasted time he and his comrades spent fighting for a pointless war. 

The humans were gone, he knew that. They were gone and would never return. Yet something still remained. Pieces of history in the forms of ancient photographs, they were a glimpse into the world of what once was but could never be. 

Sacred. He thinks. Does he deserve the right to see the past so long forgotten? 

Thousands died for the humans who no longer exist. So why? Why did the androids worship them as such, why worship the humans when all they caused us was pain?


End file.
